


Invectid Attack

by Dragontamer05



Category: Spider Riders, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: Gen, Invectids, calling all spider riders, more like a drabble then a fic tbh, my thoguhts on what happened to Lumin and Sparkle's parents, so short but hope you enjoy, tiny fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: A short one shot- based a few years before the show takes place. We never see Lumen or Sparkle's parents and given Prince Lumen seems to be running everything it's a fair assumption that their parents must be dead.Arachna Castle is under attack





	Invectid Attack

"Lumen, take your sister and run as fast as you can," was the last thing his mother told him before the palace had become completely over run by the Invectid army. He was scared, more scared then he had ever been but he knew he had to be strong for his sister's sake. He was her big brother, and he knew how scared she was. As they ran down the corridor trying to find hey back way out they ran into Lily. Lily was a fortune teller of sorts, but she often looked after Lumen and Sparkle when their parents became busy with with work.

"Prince Lumen, Princess Sparkle!" She wrapped her arms around them "Where are your parents?" She asked worriedly.  
The two just stared at her unanswering. Sparkle clung to her brothers arm shaking in fear.

Their silence said all she needed to hear, "I see they stayed behind to fight off the attack, it certainly sounds like them." She shook her head and took hold of Lumen's hand "Come now children, we must leave now before they find us."

Screams of both human and Invectids could be heard echoing through the halls. She lead them down through the corridors towards an escape. A young man with wild blue hair fought off a few Invectid warriors with a sword before calling out "Arachna power!" A bright light shone and surrounded him, when it disappeared he was wearing armor and held a lance in one hand and a small shield in his other. "Flame! Spider Out!" A large brown spider with a square body, and large stocky legs appeared in front of him.

"Igneous, the king and queen have stayed behind. You must go and help them." Lily told the Spider Rider. "I'll get the children out of here safely so don't worry about them." She added. 

Igneous nodded and charged through the hallway atop his spider partner.

"Come on children this way." She lead the through a passageway that went under the castle. Sparkle held tightly to her brothers hand as they ran, a few tears running down her face 'W-what bout' Mom n Dad?" She asked between sniffs. Lumen did his best to hold back tears, trying to be strong for his little sister "They'll be okay Sparkle." He said trying to reassure her and himself. 

Lily continued to run through the underground passage taking right turn and then a left. Soon cool air could be felt rushing through, a breeze, they finally exited the corridor. As they exited they stood a top a hill and could see the whole palace was now a blaze. Sparkle tugged on Lily's dress and looked up at her with big eyes, filled with tears "It'll be alright princess." She said picking her up. They walked towards a large tree and sat down. Sparkle sat in her lap, reaching a hand over and holding onto her brother's "It'll be okay Sparkle. I promise." He said giving her a small smile trying to cheer her up, but the smile soon faded, not completely believing his own words. A couple tears trickled from his eyes, he quickly wiped them away knowing that it was his job to look out for her and be strong. He'd make sure his little sister never came to harm.

Some time passed and the sun began to rise, the fire no longer burned, while much of the outside had little damage on it the inside of the palace was destroyed with not much remaining. The sound of heavy and fast moving footsteps could be heard. Lily stood up to see who was coming, she put a protective arm around Lumen and Sparkle. As the person came over the ridge they relaxed when they saw who it was "Igneous," Lily sighed a breath of relief as she saw young man ride towards them on his large spider, behind him was a blonde haired man, one of the Arachnian knights and Igneous' friend. "Are the king and queen alright?" She asked. 

Igneous looked down his face solemn and sad "They fought bravely, but they did not make it out." He replied slowly shaking his head. Lily gasped and putting a hand to her mouth, Sparkle buried her face into Lily's dress tears rolling down her face, her body shaking with each small sob. Lumen gently squeezed his little sister's hand some tears rolling down his own face.


End file.
